Things I'll Never Say
by mocaimocai
Summary: Diambil dari lagu Avril Lavigne, Things I'll Never Say. Nami ingin mengatakan 'sesuatu' untuk Luffy, didukung oleh seluruh kru, apakah Nami berhasil?


Another LuNa fict!! First songfic!! XD

Kali ini saya coba bikin fict yang agak fluffy~

Warning : maybe OOC...

DISCLAIMER : **Things I'll Never Say** punya **AVRIL LAVIGNE-SAMA**!! **One Piece** punya **Oda-Sen**.

.

**Thing****s I'll Never Say**

Pagi...

Suasana pagi yang indah di Thousand Sunny, dalam perjalanan menuju Dunia Baru setelah singgah di Pulau Manusia Ikan yang terletak di dasar laut. Sinar matahari menyinari ruangan-ruangan di Thousand Sunny. Di mulai dari dek rumput dimana Brook bermain biola dengan damai, Dapur tempat Sanji sedang menyiapkan sarapan dengan Luffy yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan, Gym dimana Zoro sedang dalam proses menyelesaikan latihan pagi, dek akuarium dimana Usopp, Chopper, Franky, dan Robin sedang bersantai menunggu sarapan disajikan...

Dan akhirnya kamar perempuan, dimana Nami sedang terduduk kaku diatas tempat tidurnya.

_**...**__**I'm tuggin' at my hair**_

_**I'm pullin' at my clothes...**_

Ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan memandangi pantulan dirinya di kaca, menyisir kembali rambutnya, mengganti tatanan dan mengatur helai-helainya. Ia memandangi dirinya sekali lagi.

Semuanya sempurna.

... Sungguhkah?

Apa paduan T-shirt oranye dan hot pants putihnya cocok?

Apakah rambutnya terlihat rapih?

Apa dia terlihat menarik?

Dan, apakah menurut _orang itu_ ia cantik?

Nami menghela napas. Ia baru saja menyatukan beberapa bagian rambutnya dalam satu ikatan sementara yang lain tergerai dengan halus di lehernya, ditambah pita merah yang ia sematkan. Semua pria akan mengakui betapa manis dirinya dalam model rambut seperti itu. Tapi, sekarang, tatanan itu ia lepas kembali, menjadikan dirinya Nami yang biasa.

Percuma kalau seluruh pria di Grand Line menganggapnya malaikat manis kalau kapten kapalnya tetap melihatnya sebagai 'Nami si Navigator Galak'...

_**...**__**I'm tryin' to keep my cool,**_

_**I know it shows...**_

Nami keluar dari kamarnya ketika ia mendengar panggilan dari Sanji. Ia memasuki ruang makan dan dapur, sambil mengucapkan salam kepada para nakamanya, "Selamat pagi..."

"Pagi..." Jawab masing-masing kru. Nami duduk di mejanya, melirik ke seorang kapten yang tetap asyik dengan makan paginya.

"Nami-swan...!! Kau cantik seperti biasanya!" Puji Sanji tulus. Nami mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya dengan jujur. Ia menghargai pujian Sanji, tentunya. Tapi si kapten itu bahkan tidak bereaksi. Ia lebih perhatian pada daging-tersayangnya itu. Nami agak jengkel juga, 'Dasar bodoh,' Katanya dalam hati, 'Kau kira aku tidak pernah pakai baju yang sama tiap hari itu demi siapa?'

Tapi Luffy tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Nami sambil berusaha mencuri sarapannya, " Nami... Kau suka warna oranye, ya?"

'Hah?' Pikir Nami bingung. Luffy menunggu jawabannya.

"Memangnya penting aku suka warna oranye?" Jawab Nami di luar kemauannya. 'BODOH!' Kata suara hatinya. 'Nami, kau bodoh sekali...'

"Hoo... Sudah kuduga," Sahut Luffy singkat. Ia kelihatan biasa saja dengan ucapan Nami yang kasar. Kecuekkan itu entah kenapa membuat sedikit garis merah bermunculan di pipi Nami.

_**...**__**I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red...**_

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head...**_

Nami diam, 'Terima kasih sudah perhatian...' Pikirnya, 'Ah, bodoh... Kata-kata itu terlalu manis, lagipula bukankah aneh kalau aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai balasan perkataannya?'

'... Coba pikir kata-kata yang lebih singkat, jelas, juga tidak terlalu lugu seperti itu...'

'Hmm... Bagaimana kalau—'

"YOSH!! TERIMA KASIH MAKANANNYA!!" Seru Luffy dan bangun dari kursinya, mengajak Usopp dan Chopper main di dek rumput. Nami menghela napas kecewa sambil memandangi Luffy yang berjalan pergi.

Ia menyelesaikan makan paginya dan memutuskan untuk melakukan suatu pekerjaan di kamarnya, entah menulis jurnal harian kaptennya atau membuat peta.

_**...**__**I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you worth it,**_

_**You worth it... Yeah...**_

Ia menghabiskan waktunya di dek rumput, bersantai di luar dan melanjutkan peta dunianya. Ia lebih suka bekerja di luar belakangan ini, sejak menyadari bahwa ia hanya akan membuat pikirannya makin sumpek apabila terus ada di dalam kamarnya. Lagipula, di dek rumput ia juga bisa mengawasi seseorang diam-diam...

Nami menghirup udara segar di sekelilingnya dan mulai bekerja dengan pensil, jangka, dan penggarisnya, mengukur dan menghitung perbandingan peta Pulau Shabaody yang akan ia gambar.

_**...**__**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I want to blow you... away...**_

_**Be with you everynight...**_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight?**_

Benar juga, pikirnya, ia berubah sejak mereka meninggalkan Pulau Shabaody. Tepatnya sejak mereka berkumpul kembali dari dipencar-pencar ke lautan yang berbeda oleh Kuma. Luffy kembali setelah berperang dengan bajak laut lain untuk menyelamatkan Ace... Bersama segerombolan bajak laut wanita.

Bukan gerombolan bajak laut wanita yang kelihatannya memuja Luffy itu yang ia khawatirkan (Toh tidak ada dari mereka yang bisa menandingi kecantikan dirinya atau Robin). Tapi **PEMIMPIN** mereka-lah yang membuatnya...... Kesal mungkin?

Boa Hancock bukan sekadar memuja Luffy. Hancock itu JATUH CINTA pada Luffy (Nami menekan keras pensilnya ketika memikirkan ini). Belum lagi ia harus mengakui bahwa gadis itu jauh-jauh-jauh lebih menarik dari dirinya, entah wajah atau tubuh, Hancock menang mutlak. Ditambah, Luffy kelihatan akrab dengan Si Ular satu itu....

Nami mendengus kesal. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Hancock, Nami tidak pernah menyebut namanya. Ia hanya menyebutnya 'Si Ular', 'Ratu Ular', 'Penyihir Ular'...

Padahal, semua manusia yang hadir disitu saat itu mendengung-dengungkan julukan-julukan Hancock. Hebihime-sama, Wanita Tercantik di Seluruh Dunia... Pirate Empress Boa Hancock...

Bandingkan dengan dirinya yang di seluruh dunia di kenal sebagai Nami si Kucing Pencuri...

**PRAK!!**

Nami tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia baru saja mematahkan penggaris.

Ya, Nami berubah sejak bertemu satu-satunya pengganggu dalam hidupnya, Boa Hancock. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Luffy sejak jaman dahulu kala ia diselamatkan dari Arlong. Tapi ketika ia melihat adanya BAJAK LAUT PENGANGGU yang jelas FLIRTING dengan KAPTENNYA tiap 3 MENIT SEKALI (Untuk pertama kalinya, Nami mensyukuri kepolosan Luffy), ia merasa harus menunjukkan daya tariknya sebagai WANITA, bukan navigator seperjalanan. Ia tahu bahwa Luffy tidak sadar akan perasaan Hancock, dan dirinya sudah tinggal SATU ATAP (atau satu kapal) dengan Luffy selama _seabad_ lamanya dan akan terus begitu untuk _berabad-abad_ lagi... Jelas kesempatannya lebih besar, kan?

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down... on one knee...**_

_**Marry me today...**_

Sebenarnya apa yang ia lihat dari Luffy? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Luffy bodoh, egois, kekanakan, tukang makan, keras kepala...

Perhatian, rela berkorban, baik hati, kuat...

Nami mencoret-coret kertas yang harusnya ia gunakan untuk membuat peta tanpa sadar.

Selera humornya bagus, dan dia tipe cowok yang tidak akan selingkuh...

Pikiran Nami terbang entah kemana sekarang, Ia menggerakkan pensilnya dengan tatapan serius.

Rambut hitamnya... Ekspresinya selalu gembira... Senyumannya terlihat riang... Sinar wajahnya seperti anak kecil...

...Tampan—

"Hm? Kau sedang menggambar siapa Nami?"

Nami membalik punggungnya dan memeluk sketsa Luffy, menyembunyikan apa yang ia gambar dari modelnya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?!" Tanya Nami panik. Wajahnya semerah vest yang Luffy pakai sekarang. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya, kecuali kalau orang itu manusia paling idiot di dunia.

"Baru saja, kau kelihatan serius sekali sampai mematahkan penggaris, "Luffy menunjuk penggaris plastik yang patah jadi dua, "Dan kelihatannya kau tidak sedang menggambar peta... Aku baru tahu kau bisa melukis... Kukira hanya Usopp yang bisa dikapal ini..."

'Luffy... Orang paling idiot di dunia...?' Pikirnya tidak percaya, "BU-Bu-Bukan urusanmu!!!"

"Hm? Nami, mukamu merah... Kau sakit?" Tanya Luffy, "Cepat temui Chopper! Jangan-jangan kau kena demam parah seperti saat di Drum Kingdom?!"

"Bu-Bukan!! Sudah,tinggalkan aku!" Kata Nami diluar kemauannya... 'Untung Luffy bukan orang paling idiot...'

"Oh," Reaksi Luffy, "Omong-omong, kau sedang gambar siapa? Boleh kulihat, ya? Ya? Ya?" Serang Luffy sambil berusaha mengintip apa yang ada dibalik kertas itu.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU YANG DIMAKSUD DENGAN PRIVASI ?!!" Seru Nami dengan keras, berjalan kembali ke kamar. Jelas ini diluar kemauannya.

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away...**_

_**With these things I'll never say...**_

'AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN SESUATU,' Pikir Nami di kamarnya, 'Mungkin aku harus minta pendapat orang lain?'

Nami berjalan memasuki dapur untuk menemui Sanji. Sanji seharusnya bisa memberinya tips yang tepat... Mengingat sifatnya.

"Ada apa, Nami-swan? Mau cemilan?" Tanya Sanji.

"Err.... Iya..." Jawab Nami sambil duduk di meja. Sanji segera membuatkannya sesuatu. Nami diam sebentar, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Sanji-kun..." Panggil Nami agak ragu.

"Ya, Nami-swan?"

"Aku... Menyukai seseorang..." Nami memulai ceritanya, "Tapi, aku sulit bertingkah normal padanya..." Lanjut Nami, "...Aku gugup... Sehingga aku selalu bersikap kasar..."

Nami diam sejenak, Sanji tetap sibuk dengan dessert yang ingin ia sajikan untuk Nami, tapi Nami tahu bahwa Sanji pasti mendengarkan tiap suku kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Sanji terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Ia menjawab 3 detik setelahnya, "Hmm... Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk tarik napas, pikirkan apa yang akan kau katakan, lalu coba sampaikan pelan-pelan...?"

"Aku bingung harus melakukan apa..." Kata Nami pada punggung Sanji di hadapannya.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri..." Saran Sanji beberapa saat kemudian, "Aku rasa itu yang terbaik..." Sambungnya sambil memberikan segelas Fruit Parfait pada Nami, "Nah, silahkan..."

"Terima kasih," Kata Nami tulus, dan menyeruput Fruit Parfait itu. Ia bisa merasakan rasa manis-asam dari jeruk yang sangat ia sukai meresap di dalam mulutnya. Nami membawa gelas Fruit Parfait itu bersamanya keluar dapur, tetapi berhenti ketika Sanji bertanya padanya,

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu, Nami-swan?"

"...Ya..."

"Apa aku boleh tahu ia siapa? Dia pasti salah satu dari kru kita, kan?"

Nami terdiam. Bagaimana kalau Sanji langsung mengambil golok dan membunuh Luffy di tempat ketika tahu jawabannya? Rasanya memang agak mustahil, tetapi kalau menimbang karakter Sanji, sepertinya itu sangat mungkin terjadi...

"ehm..." Gumam Nami tanpa sadar.

"Jangan-jangan... Si Kapten Sialan itu ya?" Sambar Sanji. Nami terkejut dengan tebakannya.

"Uh.... I-Iya..."

_**...**__**It don't do me any good**_

_**It's just a waste of time**_

_**What use is it to you**_

_**What's on my mind?...**_

Ada perubahan yang signifikan pada ekspresi Sanji. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Sanji terkekeh. Ia menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan kembali asap nikotin itu.

"Sudah kuduga..." gumamnya, "Keparat..." Gerutunya. Lalu diam.

"A-Apa? Kau tidak mau mengambil golok dan membunuhnya?" Tanya Nami langsung.

Sanji memandang Nami dengan sebelah matanya yang kelihatan terkejut, "Ya ampun... Jelas TIDAK... Dia kan kaptenku..."

Nami diam sebentar. Menghembuskan napas lega.

"Maunya sih begitu awalnya," Sahut Sanji dengan nada agak jengkel, membuat Nami agak panik, "Tapi kau pasti sedih kalau aku melakukan hal itu..."

Nami tersenyum, "Terima kasih Sanji-kun!"

"Tapi..." Tambah Sanji, "Itu akan jadi opsi pertamaku kalau ia membuatmu menangis. Titik."

Nami tertawa kecil, ia mengecup pipi Sanji singkat, menuangkan rasa terima kasihnya, "Parfait-nya enak sekali..."

Sanji memandangi punggung Nami yang menjauh lalu menghisap rokoknya kembali, "Padahal aku sedikit berharap pria itu aku..."

"Berikan ia sesuatu yang mewakili perasaanmu..." Saran Usopp yang sedang memancing dengan Chopper. Kelihatannya ia bisa menebak-nebak siapa, tetapi tidak yakin juga. Nami memikirkan saran yang objektif itu, hal yang tidak mungkin berguna kalau objeknya adalah daging, dengan subjek Luffy. Nami bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia menuruti Usopp. Sarannya memang membantu, tetapi tidak cocok dengan situasi.

"Aku tidak mengerti cara kerja hati manusia..." Kata Chopper ketika ia tanya. Logis juga sih...

"Tunjukkan perasaanmu... Dengan sesuatu simbolik, berukuran besar dan SUPER." Saran Franky ketika Nami menanyainya.

"Misalnya?" Tanya Nami.

"Entah... Tergantung... Bikin GRAFITI di tembok kapal?" Usul Franky. Nami segera kehilangan selera pada poin ini.

"Tunjukkan celana dala—" Sebelum Brook menyelesaikan pernyataannya, Nami sudah menendangnya.

"Yohohoho... Maksudku, kau bisa mencoba membuatkannya lagu..." Sambung Brook. Saran bagus, tapi itu bukan gayanya.

_**...**__**If it ain't comin' out**_

_**We're not going anywhere**_

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care?...**_

"Kalau tidak bisa berkata-kata... Kenapa tidak tunjukkan dengan _**bahasa tubuh**_?" Pendapat Robin kasual, ia jelas tahu siapa objek perasaan Nami, dilihat dari cara tertawa kecil khas Robin. Mungkin saja berhasil, tapi ada kemungkinan lebih besar kaptennya yang super-clueless itu akan bereaksi dengan memberinya pertanyaan bodoh. Merusak suasana.

Robin memang orang yang tepat untuk urusan begini seharusnya, mengingat persamaan gendernya dengan Nami.

"Harusnya ada lebih banyak perempuan di kapal ini... Mungkin Caimie atau VIvi" Keluh Nami, "Diskusi hal begini dengan cowok... Yang benar saja..."

"Tapi terkadang pendapat dari lawan gender juga sangat bagus."

"Yah, mungkin juga..."

"Kau sudah bertanya sahabat terdekat kapten kita?" Tanya Robin sambil tersenyum.

"... Zoro?" Tanya Nami tidak percaya, "Yang kerjanya cuma tidur, latihan dan makan itu?"

Robin tertawa lagi, "Dia orang yang paling Luffy percayai... Sahabatnya sejak ia pertama kali berpetualang... Kurasa ia bisa memberitahumu cara yang tepat untuk 'menangani' Luffy..."

Nami terdiam sejenak, mengulang rekaman ingatan itu selama perjalanannya ke gym tempat Zoro PASTI berada. Nami masuk ke dalam, Zoro sedang berlatih dengan keras. Sekarang ia sedang angkat beban sambil push up.

_**...**__**Cause I'm feeling nervous...**_

_**Tryin' to be so perfect...**_

_**Cause I know you worth it,**_

_**You worth it, yeah...**_

"1998.."

"Zoro, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu..."

"1999... Kalau soal hutangku, maaf saja, kau harus bersabar 100 tahun lagi baru hutang itu lunas... 2000"

"Aku bukan mau menanyakan hal itu!" Protes Nami. Ia duduk di samping Zoro. Zoro berhenti melakukan latihannya. Ia sedikit meregangkan otot, lalu menemani Nami duduk bersamanya.

"Soal Luffy kan?" Tebaknya tepat sasaran, membuat wajah Nami memerah.

"Ugh... Iya..." Jawab Nami canggung, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Insting." Jawab Zoro sekenanya.

"Yaah, jadi menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Harus bagaimana apanya? Bilang saja." Sahut Zoro singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Yang benar saja... Ini LUFFY! Dia mana bisa menger—"

"Justru kau salah," Potong Zoro, "Luffy mungkin terlihat bodoh dan kekanakkan, tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu sampai-sampai tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata 'cinta'."

"Luffy tidak sadar lho, kalau si Ular flirting dengannya... Kau tahu juga kan?"

"Luffy sadar kok," Kata Zoro tanpa ragu, "Ia pasti menyadari setiap perbuatan Hancock... Luffy tidak bodoh, tapi ia contoh orang yang berpikir simpel. Sekarang ia hanya berpikir tentang mimpinya sebagai raja bajak laut, ia tidak akan terlalu memikirkan hal-hal remeh seperti cari pacar atau semacamnya."

_**...**__**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I want to blow you... away...**_

_**Be with you everynight...**_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight?**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down... on one knee...**_

_**Marry me today...**_

Nami termenung memikirkan hal itu, "Apa buktinya?"

"Dia masih mimisan kok ketika mengintipmu mandi di Arabasta," Jawab Zoro santai, "Lagipula, masa kau tidak sadar sih? Waktu wajahmu merah karena entah apa tadi, dia sangat cemas tahu. Dia juga memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti warna kesukaanmu... Yang tidak sadar soal itu pasti orang paling idiot di dunia." Kata Zoro, mengulang kata-kata yang familiar di pikiran Nami.

Wajah Nami memerah, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?!"

"Aku kan juga di dek rumput saat itu."

"Ja-Jadi maksudmu Lu-Luffy juga—TUNGGU DULU!! Tadi kau sedang tidur di dek rumput! Kau nguping, ya?!" Tuduh Nami. Wajah Zoro sekarang juga terlihat memerah.

"Bu-Bukan begitu, bodoh!! Suara kalian sangat keras, membuatku terbangun!!" Sergahnya kesal. Nami memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, membuat Zoro agak jengkel

"Jadi menurutmu Luffy... Hm... Err... Yah, kau tahu..." Kata Nami, wajahnya merona hanya dengan memikirkan kata 'suka' dan 'Luffy'.

"MUNGKIN saja sih... Tapi kalau kau tidak mau bilang apa-apa sekarang, silahkan tunggu sampai Luffy mau memikirkan hal-hal lain selain mimpinya untuk jadi raja bajak laut itu."

"Kapan?"

"Tentunya saat ia sudah mendapatkan gelar itu."

**GUBRAK!!**

_**...**__**Guess I'm wishing my life away...**_

_**With these things I'll never say...**_

"Itu bisa lama sekali~" Tangis Nami komikal. Air mata menggenangi wajahnya seperti sungai. Zoro mengangkat bahunya, seolah berkata bahwa itu resiko yang harus navigator itu tanggung kalau memutuskan untuk menunggu Luffy bergerak duluan.

"Kau bisa memutuskan sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali... Bisa saja Hancock menyalipmu duluan..." Lanjut Zoro.

"Jadi, serang dengan bola lurus..." Ulang Nami.

"Err... yah, setahuku begitu, walau bola itu memang selalu bergerak lurus, Nami."

"Itu perumpamaan..."

"Yah, pokoknya, tetap jadi dirimu sendiri... Luffy pasti menerimamu apa adanya kok... walau kau itu navigator galak, cerewet, kasar, tomboi, mata duitan—"

**DUAKH!!**

Nami meninju kepala Zoro jengkel. Zoro memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sama jengkelnya selama beberapa saat. Nami tersenyum, "Sanji-kun juga mengatakan hal yang sama lho, denganmu."

"Huh, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan si alis keriting."

Nami tertawa dan bangkit meninggalkan Zoro. Ia berhenti sejenak di pintu, menoleh sebentar dan melempar selembar kertas yang sudah ia bentuk seperti bola dan tersenyum jahil, "Kemarin malam ada yang menelpon baby den-den mushi-mu yang kau _sembunyikan_ itu... Dia Tashigi, gadis marinir berkacamata itu, dia bilang den-den mushi miliknya hancur saat sedang bertarung... Sekarang ia pakai nomor itu."

Nami meninggalkan Zoro yang wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus di gym. Hari sudah sore ketika ia keluar dari gym dan sedang berjalan di dek rumput. Saat itulah ia melihat Luffy, duduk di atas kepala Sunny Go ditemani Brook disampingnya yang sedang bermain biola. Brook menyelesaikan lagunya, ia melihat Nami dan mengatakan pada Luffy ia harus masuk ke dalam kabin kapal, meninggalkan Luffy dan Nami sendirian di luar. Brook sempat menyentuh pundak Nami sedikit saat ia lewat.

_**...**__**What's wrong with my tongue?**_

_**These words keep slipping away**_

_**I stutter, I stumble...**_

_**Like I've got nothing to say...**_

Nami menghampiri Luffy yang sedang bersenandung pelan, menikmati angin yang berhembus. Jantungnya berdebar keras, sehingga ia yakin Luffy akan mendengarnya kalau tidak ada suara angin berhembus dan dengungan senandung. Nami menelan ludahnya gugup. Luffy menyenandungkan Bink's Sake dengan ritme pelan. Nami terpukau mendengar senandung merdu itu keluar dari mulut Luffy. Siapa sangka orang yang tidak bisa menyanyi ternyata bisa bersenandung dengan sangat merdu?

"Yo, Nami," Sapa Luffy baru menoleh ke belakang, tempat dimana Nami berdiri dengan canggung. Nami bergerak perlahan mendekati Luffy.

"Sedang apa, Luffy?" Tanya Nami dengan suara bergetar.

"Hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan... Bagus kan?" Katanya riang sambil menunjuk matahari yang hampir terbenam.

"Ya, bagus..." Sahut Nami. Mereka diam. Nami sibuk dengan pikirannya, sementara Luffy tetap memandang lurus ke pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Nami memandang berkeliling, berusaha mencari topik. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seluruh nakamanya berkumpul di jendela ruang makan, membuat wajah Nami memerah gila-gilaan.

_**...**__**Cause I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Tryin' to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you worth it,**_

_**You worth it, yeah...**_

Nami memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke Luffy. Ia sedang memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin. Topinya tergantung di punggungnya yang kurus tapi terlihat kuat... Rambut hitamnya berkibar berantakan ditiup angin...

Nami memandangi garis-garis wajah Luffy dari samping dengan khidmat. Saat ia tidak sedang tertawa-tawa seperti orang bodoh, Luffy benar-benar terlihat seperti laki-laki pada usianya. Nami menekuni alisnya yang lurus, luka jahit di bawah matanya yang terpejam, hidungnya... bibirnya...

'Keren,' Pikir Nami, pipinya semakin memerah, seolah ia masih bisa lebih malu lagi.

'_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali...'_ Perkataan Zoro itu terulang lagi di kepalanya.

_**...**__**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I want to blow you... away...**_

_**Be with you everynight...**_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight?**_

"Luffy—"

"Aku suka Nami." Kata Luffy. Membuat Nami terkejut. Luffy membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Nami yang hampir pingsan. Nami bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas...

"Lu-Luffy... Jangan bercan—"

"Aku serius..." Kata Luffy, "Aku menyukai—ah, bukan... aku SANGAT CINTA." Tegas Luffy. Ia memegang pundak Nami, kalau wajah saja Nami bisa lebih memerah dari ini... Tapi ia tahu jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Bisa saja ia kena serangan jantung sekarang...

_**...**__**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down... on one knee...**_

_**Marry me today...**_

Luffy mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Nami, Nami mematung, wajahnya panas. Rasanya wajah Luffy semakin mendekat ke wajahnya...

Semakin dekat...

Lebih dekat lagi...

Sekarang hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan...

**Bruk.**

"NAMI!!" Seru Luffy panik. Nami kehilangan kesadarannya. Sisa kru yang ada di jendela ruang makan berhamburan menghampiri mereka.

_**...**__**Yes, I'm wishing my life away...**_

_**With these things I'll never say...**_

"Kau itu mau berbuat apa pada Nami-swan?!"

"SUMPAH!! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Kalian berdua, hentikan! Nami butuh istirahat...!!"

"Bohong, kau itu HAMPIR, **NYARIS **MENCI—"

".... Eng....?" Nami terbangun diatas tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya agak kabur, hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia melihat wajah Luffy di fokus. Dengan Sanji menarik kerah bajunya, dan Chopper yang berusaha melerai dalam wujud manusia. Ketiganya mematung.

"...A-apa yang—"

"NAMI!!" Seru Luffy, Sanji dan Chopper bersamaan. Ketiganya menghampiri Nami.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ulang Nami.

"Pingsan. Kau masuk angin karena terlalu lama berada di luar dengan baju tipis..." Kata Chopper sambil mengukur suhu tubuh Nami, "... 39,5 derajat... Malam ini jangan bangun dulu dari tempat tidur sampai besok pagi."

Nami terdiam beberapa saat, belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Sanji, buatkan sesuatu yang hangat, dan bisa memberikan tenaga untuk Nami," Kata Chopper, "Aku akan membantumu, karena obatnya lebih baik dicampur ke makanannya..."

Keduanya meninggalkan ruang perawatan dengan gerutuan Sanji. Lagi, Luffy dan Nami hanya berdua.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Luffy sekali lagi.

"Rasanya begitu..." Jawab Nami. Luffy langsung tertunduk lemas di sisi tempat tidur.

"Kukira... Tadi badanmu panas sekali... Sangat merah... Jadi kupikir... Kau kena demam parah seperti di Drum Kingdom... Kukira kau akan mati..." Kata Luffy lemas agak kacau. Nami terdiam sebentar. Mencerna situasi.

"... Kau... Khawatir?" Tanya Nami.

"Tentu saja, baka."

**DUAK!**

"Aku tidak sudi dipanggil bodoh olehmu," Komentar Nami singkat sementara Luffy memegang kepalanya yang agak benjol.

"Aduuh..." Ringisnya, "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Jawabanmu!" Seru Luffy keras.

"Jawaban apa?"

"YANG TADI." Katanya sambil menunduk. Nami tidak yakin tapi merasa melihat garis-garis merah bermunculan di wajah Luffy. Ia kembali diam untuk menyusun memori... "Sudah ingat?" Tanya Luffy.

"Su-sudah..."

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja iya, baka..." Tawa Nami dengan semburat merah kecil di pipinya. Luffy memberikan cengiran lebarnya yang biasa. Perlahan, Luffy mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nami, membuat warna-warna merah yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan demam kembali bermunculan.

"Aku suka warna merah," Gumam Luffy sambil memperkecil jarak antara bibirnya dan Nami.

"Ka-Ka-Kau mau apa?" Tanya Nami, wajahnya memanas.

"Tentu saja _**melanjutkan yang tadi**_, baka..."

_**...With these things I'll never say...**_

.

**THE END**

Monyet : Wohooo!!! Let's begin!!! SMS DIMU— *DUAKH* *Dihajar pake clima tact*

Nami : SMS DIMULAI!!

Monyet : ARGH!!! HOW DARE YOU!! Beraninya ngebajak ini kolom!!

Nami : *Evil laugh* karena kita bajak laut!

Monyet : Cih! Btw, Maaf bagi anda yang mengharapkan adegan kissing yang romantis disini XP

Saya paling nggak bisa bikin adegan begitu secara eksplisit... Malu sendiri ^/////^;

Nami : Nah, karena kolom ini udah dibajak, pergi yuk.

Luffy : Yosha.

Monyet : enaknya yang jadian...

Nami : (O/////O)

Monyet : Ok, ide ini muncul secara ajaib ketika saya lagi ngerjain ulangan fisika pas semesteran. Karena gak ada yang saya bisa dari ke40 pilihan gandanya ataupun ke5 essainya, yah akhirnya saya memutuskan ngayal ide fict aja. Akibatnya bisa ditebak... ulangan saya remedial dengan tragis... sebagai tugas saya disuruh bikin kliping fisika soal hukum newton, gerak melingkar atau gerak lurus minimal 5 lembar gak termasuk sampul.

Tapi, ternyata, walopun cuma dikasih waktu luar biasa bentar, bukannya bikin tugas malah ngetik fict ini. Padahal, tugasnya dikumpulin besok pagi, 19 desember 2009. =D

Mungkin otak saya masih stres...

Ah, gambar kedua chibi christmas one piece itu gagal dipost. Ternyata setelah semesteran saya masih harus bersibuk ria dengan 'kerja sosial' untuk sekolah bersama teman2 saya, diantaranya ngelukisin kata2 mutiara ukuran 100 x 25 cm sebanyak 10 papan bolak-balik (itu artinya 20x nulis), dan bikin mading di papan segede 1x3 METER. Ini semua tak lain dan tak bukan karena besok sekolah saya pensi... dan kita diminta menghias sekolah buluk ini... huhu.

Kalau seandainya boleh milih, saya gak bakal mau masuk besok kalo acaranya cuma pensi gak mutu yang gak ada lomba cosplay n stand merchandise animenya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ada remedial laknat yang harus dikumpulkan. =(

Hal2 diatas membuat hiatus saya dari DeviantArt semakin panjang... Deviation menumpuk, update journal menumpuk, message menumpuk... kadang rasanya pengen nginep aja di sekolah buat ngenet gratis en melaksanakan kewajiban sebagai deviantist...

BTW, belakangan banyak komik bagus keluar dan fullmetal alchemist pesenan saya di rental siap diambil kapan aja... artinya mood saya lagi cukup bagus. HP (health power) 10/10, Blood (darah) 10/10, EXP 5/10... lumayanlah, minimal ga ada manusia yang terancam nyawanya cuma gara2 nyenggol meja saya di sekolah.

RALAT : Judul Opening one piece terbaru **Kaze o Sagashite...** Kemarin salah ketik gara2 ada judul lagu lain yang mirip... dan judul itu tercampur jadi satu.

About **avril lavigne** : dia adalah soloist favorit saya abad ini. Jarang bikin sensasi dan lagunya bener2 real bgt! Coba dengerin **complicated, girlfriend, my happy ending, things I'll never say, nobody's home, don't tell me, keep holding on, when you're gone, I'm with you, anything but ordinary**~.... GOSH, YOU MAKE ME BE YOUR FAN, AVRIL-SAMA!!! APALAGI DIA UDAH BIKIN MERK FASHION LINE SENDIRI!!

Nah, saya rasa saya jadi overload curhat.

Oh, emang kecepetan, tapi MERRY XMAS!!!

**..:: OMAKE ::...**

(missing scene antara percakapan Nami dan Tashigi...)

Nami berjalan melewati kamar anak cowok ketika mendengar suara aneh dari dalam... Sepertinya suara den-den mushi. Terdorong oleh rasa penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk masuk dan mencari sumber suara itu. Ia melakukan observasi berkeliling dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah baby den-den mushi dari tumbukan barang yang ia rasa milik Zoro...

Nami sedikit penasaran, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat den-den mushi yang berdering itu.

"Halo?"

"Ha-Halo?"

"Boleh ku tahu ini siapa?"

"Err... Ini... Eh... Ini... Ah..."

"......."

"......"

"... Teman... Zoro?" Kata suara gadis di ujung telepon ragu-ragu. Nami memandangi si den-den mushi sesaat, menemukan ekspresi orang yang panik dan khawatir. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang...

"Tashigi kan? Marinir cewek CEROBOH yang biasanya bersama Smoker itu?"

den-den mushi itu menampilkan wajah sweatdrop. Apa kata-katanya terlalu kasar ya?

"Uhh... I-Iya.... AH! DARIMANA KAU TAHU?!"

"Insting wanita."

"O...Oh...."

"......."

"........"

"Kau ingin bicara dengan Zoro? Dia sedang meditasi di gym..."

"--Kalau begitu lebih baik jangan! Ah, maksudku... Ehm..."

"Akan kupanggilkan dia."

"JANGAN! Err... Kalau dia sedang tidak bisa diganggu, aku menyampaikannya padamu saja... Ini... Nami si Kucing Pencuri itu kan?"

"Ya..."

"Err... Sampaikan pada Zoro... Baby den-den mushi-ku yang lama hancur... Dan ini yang baru."

"Oh... Sudah?"

"Su-sudah..."

"Ok, akan kusampaikan SALAM SAYANG darimu juga--"

"AKU TIDAK BILANG APA-APA."

"Nada suara dan ekspresimu mengatakan segalanya..."

"Ugh..."

"....."

"....."

"Ya, err... Terima kasih.... Dan... Semoga berhasil dengan KAPTENmu ya."

"APA?!"

**tut... tut... tut....**

**THE END**

**(A/N : Honestly, baby den-den mushi itu jarak jangkauan sinyalnya gak terlalu jauh (lihat scene pas Bon Clay mengorbankan dirinya di Impel Down supaya Luffy dkk bisa keluar... Saya masih nangis kalo inget adegan itu ='D), tapi harap lupakan fakta itu (Oi...Oi...) di fict ini. Sekian.)**


End file.
